


Ryanthemurderguy's Drabble Dump

by AGirlAboutEverything



Category: Funhaus RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Bank Robbery, Blood, Gore, Guns, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, More characters will be added as I go, Multi, Other, Psychoteeth, Violence, gta v - Freeform, keeping it Explict just in case, more tags will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGirlAboutEverything/pseuds/AGirlAboutEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So hey! This is where i'm going to dump a bunch of stuff that i write!</p><p>Some will be long, some will be short. </p><p>I hope you enjoy!</p><p>(Tags and characters added as I go, rated Explicit just in case)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Adam/Lawrence #1

**Drabble #1 Adam and Lawrence get hitched in the most bad ass way possible.**

Lawrence yelled out in delight as their [mustang](http://farm3.static.flickr.com/2566/3753453167_066727b6ec.jpg) sped away from the convenience store.

 

Adam laughed along with him and kept the speed high as he zoomed towards Mt. Chiliad.

 

Hours earlier back at their hideout Adam told the rest of the boys that he was going to propose to Lawrence that night.

 

They had all been pretty nonchalant about the whole thing but then again, that’s how they were about everything.

 

“You better make it worth his while man, you know he doesn’t like to play around” Joel had said as he settled under James’ arm.

 

“Yeah, and make sure you take him somewhere nice after” James said as he flicked through TV channels.

 

“Make it badass!” Bruce said as he threw popcorn into his mouth.

 

Adam had huffed “You guys really don’t care? I thought this would have been a big deal”.

 

They all kind of shrugged “It is a big deal, we’ve all just seen it coming for a while now” James said.

 

Adam sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.

 

Sean stood from the computer table and came up behind Adam to squeeze his shoulder.

 

“It’s ok Adam; we’re all really excited for you, honestly”

 

Adam nodded and fingered the bandana tucked into his pocket.

 

“What if he says no?” He asked quietly.

 

Sean smiled at him “He’d be an idiot if he did”.

 

Adam nodded once more and cleared his throat just as Lawrence came out of the back hallway.

 

“Hey, ready for date night?” Adam asked.

 

Lawrence smiled and nodded as he grabbed his gun and shoved it into his waist band.

 

“You psycho’s have fun” Sean said as he joined the others on the couch.

 

“Thanks. Don’t wait up!” Adam called as he dragged Lawrence up the stairs by his hand.

 

They got into the crews mustang and Adam took off.

 

“Were we going tonight?” Lawrence asked as he pulled his bandana out of his pocket and unfolded it.

 

Adam smirked “You’ll see soon babe”.

 

They pulled up to a variety store an hour later.

 

“Variety store, that’s different” Lawrence said as he fixed his bandana around his neck and pulled out his sunglasses.

 

“Yeah well, I thought we’d try something new” Adam said as he slid on his sunglasses.

 

Lawrence smirked at him “You always know how to make me happy” and then he leaned over and kissed him.

 

Adam kissed back and played with the hair at the base of Lawrence’s neck.

 

They pulled apart soon enough and after an exchange of ‘I love you’ they pulled the bandanas over their noses and climbed out of the car.

 

They tried to rob the store.

 

Emphasis on the word ‘tried’

 

Lawrence cleared the rest of the shop and got as much cash as possible from the guy up front while Adam went to the little jewelry counter in the back.

 

He broke the front of the display case open with the butt of his gun and searched through the diamond rings until he found the perfect [pair](http://www.dhresource.com/albu_916873226_00-1.200x200/fe027-a-pair-platinum-plating-wedding-rings.jpg).

 

Reaching in he plucked them from their cushion and shoved them in his pocket.

 

Just then a gunshot broke the plaster of the wall in front of him.

 

“Fuck!” he exclaimed as he dove behind some shelves.

 

Lawrence joined him a minute later.

 

“Old man’s got a shotgun” he said through gritted teeth as he peaked around the shelf and shot at the guy again.

 

Adam didn’t say anything and pulled out one of the rings.

 

Lawrence looked back at him to say something else but froze when he saw what Adam was holding.

 

Time froze for the both of them as Adam asked Lawrence the big question.

 

“What? Of course I fucking will. Put it on my damn finger before we get shot!” Lawrence said as the gunshots came back.

 

Adam laughed loud and happy as he grabbed Lawrence’s hand and slipped the ring on.

 

Lawrence smiled at it and then the shooting stopped.

 

They both heard the old man cussing as he tried to reload and they smirked at each other before jumping up and firing.

 

They got the guy in the head and stumbled out to the car lips attached.

 

“Holy fuck we’re engaged” Lawrence mumbled as he continued to kiss Adam.

 

Adam chuckled and kissed him back, hands all over each other as Lawrence tried desperately to get Adam closer to him.

 

Adam had to pry Lawrence off of him when he tried to convince him to climb in the back with him.

 

“Let’s go celebrate properly first ok?”

 

Lawrence wiped at his mouth and nodded.

 

They made it across town pretty fast and went into a busy convenience store.

 

They walked through the store buying some snacks and a cheap bottle of fake champagne.

 

At one point they were all over each other, Lawrence wrapping his arms around him as they laughed and checked out their matching rings.

 

An old man checking out a shelf sneered at them as they went to pay.

 

“I’m sorry, do you need something?” Adam growled as Lawrence handed the cashier some money.

 

“Adam don’t please” Lawrence begged as he finished the transaction and grabbed the plastic bag.

 

“What I _need_ is for yawl to stop hanging on one another, what you’re doing is _wrong_ ”

 

Lawrence turned to glare at the guy as well and locked his hand with Adam’s.

 

“You think we’re wrong?” Lawrence asked as he set the plastic bag down by his feet.

 

The man nodded “Damn right I do, man and woman, that’s what the bible says”.

 

Adam nodded in understanding and then turned to look at Lawrence.

 

Lawrence smirked at him and nodded as well.

 

*BANG*

 

*BANG*

 

*BANG*

 

They sprinted out of the convenience store and jumped in the car, speeding off towards Mt. Chiliad.

 

_Which brings us to the present…_

Adam drove them all the way up Chiliad, past the lookout pavilion and to a clearing next to a natural lookout deep within the trees.

 

The sunroof was open and the car was locked, allowing natural moonlight to flood into the car.

 

The stars where shinning high above and Adam starred at them longingly.

 

Lawrence was resting on top of him, glasses forgotten on the floor along with the wrappers and half empty champagne bottle, the cheap blanket they snagged from the store thrown over their naked bodies.

 

Adam let out a puff of smoke from the cigarette stuck precariously in the corner of his mouth.

 

“I like the rings you picked out, they suit us” Lawrence said as he twisted the band on his finger.

 

“Yeah, I saw them and knew they were the perfect pair, just like us”. Adam replied as he stubbed his smoke out in the cheap ash tray on the floor.

 

Lawrence snorted “You’re such a spaz”.

 

Adam laughed and brushed his fingers through Lawrence’s hair.

 

“I love you Larr’s”

 

Lawrence smiled up at him. “I love you to”

 

They pressed their lips together and Lawrence cupped Adam’s cheek, getting as close as possible.

 

They pulled apart and Lawrence pressed a kiss to the underside of Adam’s jaw and nuzzled his face there.

 

“God I was so scared you would say no” Adam groaned.

 

Lawrence just snorted.


	2. FH OT6 #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so trigger warnings for blood, major character death, slow death, police shootouts, suicide by cop, sadness in general, and other things along those lines. If ANY of this triggers you PLEASE don't read this. I love and care about you all to much to let you be hurt :(
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy!

**Drabble #2: James leaves to be with the others.**

Everything was fucked.

 

It was a bank heist, simple enough for them.

 

They had done it _hundreds_ of times before.

 

_So why did this one go wrong?!_

More than oneteller must have triggered the silent alarm because more cops than ever before rolled up within five minutes of them starting the heist.

 

Joel was the first to get shot, dropping dead right in front of the windows.

 

They had moved all the civilians into the bathrooms when the cops rolled up.

 

The Funhaus boys weren’t animal’s, they didn’t like seeing innocent people being killed because of them.

 

Bruce was the next to go, a bullet between the eyes put him face first in the carpet.

 

James couldn’t hear much over the firefight, there was a lot of screaming and shouting behind him but he ignored it as he tried to defend himself.

 

Adam got hit next.

 

He called for the other two to follow him into an office.

 

They complied and Adam was hit again on the way there, as was Lawrence.

 

James caught Lawrence as they slammed the door closed and barricaded it.

 

Adam collapsed shortly after and James slid down a wall with Lawrence propped in his arms.

 

Tears rolled silently down James’ cheeks as Lawrence bled through his shirt.

 

“Larr’s no. Please I-I can’t be by myself” James said quietly as he brushed Lawrence’s hair back with a shaky hand.

 

Lawrence just smiled weakly up at him and pressed his face into James’ chest.

 

James’ whole body shook as Lawrence’s hand slipped out of his.

 

James whimpered and looked over to where Adam laid in a pool of his own blood.

 

They were gone, all of them, and he was alone.

 

A fit of pure hatred and rage slowly built up inside of him as he laid Lawrence down and stood up.

 

He wiped his dirty face and let it harden into a stony glare as he slowly made his way to the door.

 

He moved the barricade aside and slowly opened the door.

 

He was met with a wall of police officers surrounding the door, guns drawn on him.

 

“LSPD put your hands where we can see them!” a faceless officer yelled.

 

James paid them no mind and glanced out the window, seeing Sean fighting against officers as he was shoved into the back of a squad car.

 

_At least someone made it out_

“We won’t ask again kid, surrender now!” another officer called out.

 

James turned his eyes back to the officers and thought of his friends.

 

Glancing at the gun in his hand, he knew what he had to do.


	3. Geoff/Ryan #1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so trigger warnings for psychoteeth, blood, gunshots, swearing, implied sex, and basically juts a lot of crazy and madly in love ramwood. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“Holy fuck I can’t believe we’re married” Geoff said as he sat up in the backseat of their car.

 

Ryan chuckled and nodded, both of them trying their best to get redressed in the small space.

 

The two of them had been engaged for two years and Ryan had decided that enough was enough; he wanted Geoff to be his husband.

 

So, on the second anniversary of when they first met he took Geoff out to a small wedding chapel on the outskirts of Los Santos and robbed the place at gunpoint.

 

They killed the receptionist and forced the pastor to marry them and sign the certificate before shooting him in the head.

 

It made Geoff so horny he couldn’t even wait to get back to the penthouse.

 

“Let’s go get some shit to celebrate with” Ryan said as they climbed out of the back seat with Geoff and opened the door to the front seat.

 

Geoff nodded and kissed Ryan again before climbing into the passenger seat.

 

They took off down the desert road and made it to a convenience store within the hour.

 

As they got out Geoff laughed hole heartedly and jumped on Ryan’s back, forcing the bulkier man to piggy back him.

 

Ryan laughed to and carried him into the busy store, Geoff’s arms wrapped tight around his lover’s neck.

 

People eyed them but they didn’t care as Ryan went around with Geoff on his back, filling a basket with junk food and a cheap bottle of champagne.

 

Geoff kept trying to kiss Ryan’s neck but Ryan swatted him away every time with a chuckle.

 

Geoff huffed and jumped off of Ryan’s back.

 

Ryan turned to ask him why he got down when suddenly his back met one of the refrigerator’s and Geoff’s lips connected with his.

 

Ryan groaned and dropped the basket so he could cup Geoff’s face in his big hands.

 

People glared and scoffed at them but neither of them cared, both chuckling as they separated for a moment before diving right back in.

 

After a while an elderly woman approached them and caught their attention by clearing her throat.

 

“Excuse me, could you not?” She said with malice in her tone, her old eyes glaring daggers at the two.

 

Geoff pressed his cheek into Ryan’s chest and Ryan wrapped his arms tight around Geoff’s waist, resting his chin on top of Geoff’s head.

 

“Fuck off lady, we just got married” Geoff said as he flipped her off and went to kiss Ryan’s neck.

 

The lady scoffed and shook her head.

 

“Disgusting faggots” she muttered as she walked away.

 

Geoff froze against Ryan and Ryan could practically feel the change in Geoff’s mood as the older slowly slid his hand down Ryan’s back and reached for the gun in the younger’s waistband.

 

All hell broke loose after that and the whole store lit up.

 

Geoff and Ryan gunned down everyone in the store, leaving them to rot on the floor.

 

Geoff stood over the cashier’s body, breathing heavily as he watched the blood pool around his converse.

 

Ryan came up behind him with their items in a plastic bag.

 

“I love you” Ryan said as he nipped at Geoff’s neck.

 

Geoff could feel the hard on pressing against his ass and he smirked.

 

“I love you to. Now, let’s see if we can make it back to the penthouse this time”


	4. Adam/Lawrence #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just pure fluff somebody needs to stop me omg (playfully cussing and banter also)

 

**Drabble #4 Adam can't sleep**

Adam groaned into his pillow and pulled half of it over his head.

 

“Shut up” Lawrence mumbled from the other side of the bed.

 

“Fuck you” Adam mumbled back as he flopped onto his back and sighed.

 

Lawrence huffed and flipped on the lamp on his side “You forgot to take your meds again didn’t you?”

 

Adam shrugged and Lawrence groaned and got out of bed, heading for the bathroom.

 

“The doctor has told you a million times, if you don’t take them every night your insomnia will just get worse”.

 

Adam sat up and nodded in understanding, accepting the glass of water and tablets from his boyfriend.

 

“Good, now go to sleep you idiot, we have work in a couple hours”.


End file.
